いいえ永遠の華ません Tochi No Eien No Hana
Geography Before the arrival of the Stone of Earth, Nishi, like all other nations had a myraid of weather, from spells of sunshine to showers, and the four seasons ran their course. Being the Western land, Nishi was balanced in its weather. Soon after the arrival of the Stone, Nishi was transformed into a permenant state of spring, the land characterised by its lush forests, blooming flowers and soft breeze. It is the second most populated land after Minami, with roughly sixty million inhabitants. Regions Haru The Capital City of Tochi No Eien No Hana, home to the Spring Daimyo and the Spring Temple. Rozu An Eastern coastal city, and a popular vacation destination for the inhabitants of the land. Suisen A Western Region, with a large and peaceful lake. A place of great tranquility and spirituality. Baio One of the central regions of Tochi No Eien No Hana, a populated city and home to the Tseng Sanctuary. Retto A region famed for its expansive and beautiful gardens. Riri Tochi No Eien No Hana's merchant region. Deiji The largest forest region in Hana. Kosai The most Northern region of Tochi No Eien No Hana. Niwatoko A forest region in the Southwest. Landmarks Tseng Sanctuary The home of the Stone of Earth and the Tseng clan, as well as any who wish to live alongside them. Situated in the heart of Baio. The Spring Temple The home of the Spring Daimyō, located in Haru. Konohana's Temple The temple devoted to the Goddess Konohana. It is located in Suisen. Temple of Izumo One of the seasonal homes of the Shōgun. Ayuri Market The largest market in Riri. Ina Garden The largest public garden in Hana, in the center of Retto. The Fountains of Giytso A display of large water fountains in downtown Haru. Osunu Temple A large temple in Baio, a prominent school of dance. Culture Best described as Monks or Spiritual Students, the culture of Tochi No Eien No Hana revolves around tranquility, harmony, communalism and generosity. The men and women of Tochi No Eien No Hana are entirely equal in footing, although women prefer to take on more family-orientated roles as a general. Scholars and philosophers are amongst the most popular occupations, as are politicans. Many folk are keen gardeners, landscapers, Tai Chi and Yoga practitioners and writers, especially poets. Hana education is seen as a great importance, and academia is balanced with spirituality, a vital component of society. From a young age, all children of Tochi No Eien No Hana are taught to be spiritual thinkers. The main language spoken among the inhabitants is Nishin, although most folk are well versed in Shiin. There are several national holidays, including Kamiga, the celebration honouring the Gods on the 1st of Ichi; The Spring Equinox on the 21st of San, dedicated to Konohana; The Festival of Flowers on the 21st of Shi, a celebration of the time in the past when the flowers came back into bloom and The Dance Of Life, an event on the 1st of Shichi where over one thousand Earth elementalists perform a ritualised synchronised dance outside of the Spring Temple, that attracts people from all over the world. Military Being a pacifist nation, Tochi No Eien No Hana has no military force as such, rather relying on diplomacy to solve conflict. Clothing Style Loose robes tend to form the clothing style of Tochi No Eien No Hana, generally fitting for all paths the citizens take, from combat to gardening. The traditional colour of Hana garments is green, although many other colours are also worn. Cuisine The most defining characteristic of the cuisine of Tochi No Eien No Hana is a strict vegetarianism. Being of a pacifistic nature combined with thier beliefs, Hana's inhabitants consider all life sacred and therefore will not eat meat. They are internationally acclaimed known for their sweets, such as fruit pies and custard tarts. Cooking Style Many of the ingredients that are used within Tochi No Eien No Hana can be eaten raw, with no need to cook, but most citizens are well taught in the method of cooking, and are also generally skilled at baking. Common Ingredients Fruit Fruits of all kinds, used for snacks, juices, pies and feeding sky bison. Vegetables Being vegetarians, the people of Hana ate a large variety of vegetables. Flour Used in baked goods, such as fruit pies. Seeds and Nuts Eaten for a snack. Dishes Dumplings Usually filled with vegetables. Fruit Pie Baked pastries filled with minced fruit. Macaroons Cookie-shaped confection. Cakes Various fruit flavoured cakes. Noodles Mixed with vegetables. Rice Eaten as a side dish. Sweet Buns Rice dumplings wrapped in large flat leaves. Tofu Tofu made into smaller puffs and fried.